


His Deep Voice

by Poke_A_Mon



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Completed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon
Summary: Sexually frustrated by the sound of her fiance Exo's Park Chanyeol voice on his latest album. She educates him on what his deep voice does to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Belle POV  
I loved my fiancé Chanyeol more than anything in this world but sometimes he drives me completely insane… with lust. His group’s latest album Exodus had just been released and I will admit (not to Chanyeol) I waited in line for hours to get my hands on it. Of course I am his secret fan girl but telling him that would make him a cocky bastard. The album was amazing and I couldn’t be more proud of my talented fiancé and his fellow group members or brothers as he called them. The whole album sounded marvellous and sexy; way too sexy. His voice had never sounded so deep and tantalizing (on a cd for my listening pleasure). For the next week I couldn’t stop listening to his orgasmic voice. My emotions kept flicking switches of normal to incredibly horny whenever I heard him rap, sing, moan or any other time I could hear him.  
With his comeback we didn’t have the time to be together much; let alone him noticing me slowly being consumed by his voice. Even in person I could barely contain my horniness, he was just lucky our brief moments together weren’t of any length in which I could jump his bones. I slowly withdrew into such a pent up state I could barely function nor could I stop listening to his voice on replay.  
Three weeks into this madness, Chanyeol called saying he was getting the weekend off. I couldn’t be happier, finally I could get my baby back and he can release me of this perpetual sexual frustration. All his fault by the way. The weekend finally arrived and I made sure to take extra in looking fuck-able. I tied my hair in a controlled messy bun, applied very little makeup but making sure to define my big eyes with a little eyeliner and mascara; I added some deep red lip tint and bam my face done. I walked in our wardrobe to find something of his to wear over my baby blue and flesh coloured sexy underwear and corset pushing up my breasts. I after a while of searching through draws of hats, track pants and skinny jeans I found his baggy shirts. I spent another few minutes deciding on whether to wear a t-shirt or a dress shirt. I chose the latter, his white collared long sleeved shirt with black anchors on the side, PERFECT! I buttoned it up and left the top two buttons undone my cleavage clearly visible and most of my thighs. I grabbed his long white socks and rolled them up above my knees. Done, now all I need is for mister deep voiced and sexy to return home.  
I strategically place myself pouting on the floor near the front door. I sit on my laced bum with my knees in front and legs sprawled to my sides my hands resting between my legs touching the floor. I didn’t have to wait long before I heard the code being typed into the touchpad and the door slowly opening. I grew more and more impatient with every second it had taken him to enter the house. I felt my heart race in my chest as I gasped looking at the back of the most gorgeous man in the world. He turned around and called out “Honey, I’m home” before he silenced himself once he saw me on the floor.   
I watch as he gulps and his mouth falls open.   
“Honey, what are you doing on the floor?” he asks, dropping his bad.   
I forget all sane reasoning and quickly stand up and push Chanyeol against the door.   
“You bastard” I shout and pull him into a passionate and rough kiss. We separate panting desperately in need of air.  
“What? What did I do?” he questions, his face flushed and showing confusion; fuck was it turning me on further. A puzzled Chanyeol is always so cute.   
“Don’t you ‘what’ me, mister. This is all your fault” I continue to shout.   
“Babe just calm down and tell what’s wrong. I thought you would be pleased I was coming home” he tried to reason.   
“Glad, glad. I am ecstatic your home but you left me for three whole weeks suffering and unable to fix it” my resolve in being angry wavering, god I need him all over me.  
“What happened? Are you okay? What’s going on? Have you seen a doctor? Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” he starts to stress looking me over.   
I whine lowly as I watch his eyes rake over my body. I give up holding him against the wall and lean against him defeated and unable to look him in the eyes as I confess.  
“Congratulations on your album, you worked so hard babe and it is so good. I have been listening to it whilst you’ve been away and… andhearingyourvoicesolowandsexyhashadmepermantantlyturnedon” I rush to say.  
“Babe, repeat that slowly” he asks.  
“I said that your voice is sexy as hell on the new album and has had me permanently turned on” I confess. There is a brief pause before he starts laughing loudly as he grabs my shoulders and gently pushes me back to look at me.  
“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t think it would affect you so bad” he replies still trying to stifle his laughter.  
“Of course it would I love you, although sometimes I wonder why?” I pout, “And YAH how can you moan in ‘Lady Luck’ like that. Those sound are only for me to hear, how dare you share that with the world” I cross my arms.  
“I’m sorry again my love, how about I get us both moaning and you can have it all to yourself now” he suggests wiggling his eyebrows like the cheesy bastard he his, but I love it.  
“So much for seducing you” I mutter under my breath.  
“I am very seduced right now. It’s not often my beautiful fiancé wears my dress clothes and waits by the door for my return” he licks his lips and I feel a shiver go down my spine.  
Chanyeol POV  
I watch Belle shiver as she watches me lick my lips; I caste all thoughts aside as I note the intense excitement in her eyes, the way my shirt does a poor job in covering her beautifully laced breasts, her chest rising and falling with every intake of breath. I let my eyes wander to her red tinted lips and the way her tongue caressed them. After weeks of barely seeing the love of my life, I too had started getting antsy not having her around. I decided to switch things up a bit since I find myself in a situation out of the norm. I smile wickedly as dirty thoughts take over my brain.   
“Belle, go to our room and stand in the middle; remove all your clothing except my shirt and socks” I command trying not to sound too forceful. She gives me an incredulous stare but obeys biting her lip seductively.  
Belle POV  
I briefly paused wondering what was going through his mind but giving up and doing as I was told. I stood in the centre of our bedroom. I removed my undergarments and loosened another button from his shirt. I made sure to stand with my thighs slightly parted hoping to look as seductive as possible. I waited for what felt like ages and I began to feel anxious; I was about to go look for him when he entered our room. He entered and stood about five feet away from me. I remained as still as I could to let him visually devour me with the hungriest eyes I had ever seen him have. My throat contracted as my mouth went dry. I whined lowly unable to control my need for him. I started to feel a wetness form between my legs; dear god why hasn’t he touched me yet. I’m pretty sure I look desperate or a good fucking.  
He took a couple steps closer and leaned towards me as he ran the tip of his tongue over my lips. I trembled at the touch and moaned but remained still. His long calloused fingers gently stroked my cheek, then tracing a line over my chin and neck, leaving a burning sensation wherever he touched. My breath sharpens as his fingers undo the rest of the buttons and strokes my collarbone lowering ever so slowly to my bare breasts. He fondles them briefly lowering once more to my core. His fingers grazed my wetness and I gasped. I can feel his heavy breathes against my neck. I raise my head to look him in the eyes to see pure love, desire and something I can’t quite recognise.   
Chanyeol pushes my feet apart and I bite my lip harshly in anticipation, only to feel his hands wandering up. He took a step back and I whined instantly feeling a little cold with his body heat no longer radiating over my naturally cold body. He then moved and stood behind me. Chanyeol removed the bun I had spent so much time trying to look just right. He moved my hair to the side as I feel his breaths return to my neck.  
“I like your hair out when I fuck you senseless but something tells me you’re half way there already” he says in the deepest tone I have ever heard him use. I felt him then softly massage my shoulders then follow the line of my spine to cup my ass roughly. I gasp in surprise and jump a bit. He laughs seductively. This is something new in our sexy times and I briefly question why he hasn’t been this dominate before.  
“Close your eyes, my love” he says, his hot breath more prominent on my neck. I did what I was told without hesitation feeling a new submissive side to me bend to his will and hoping for more commands. He removes his hands from my body and I hear him rustling his clothing behind me. I start to turn to see what he is doing when he shoots me an intense glare.   
“Face the front and keep your eyes closed, I said” I turn back immediately as I feel a hard slap to my ass. I jolt in surprise. Next thing I know I feel a cloth being tied around my head. I try to open my eyes but see nothing.  
“Baby, tonight you are mine to do as I wish. Any complaints and I will punish you. Disobey me and I punish. Do you understand?” he states. I nod my head unable to speak from the shock.  
“You are my little slut. Isn’t that right slut?”  
“Yes” I whisper as my only response. I can hear him walking around me to finally stop at my front. There was a brief pause before I feel his plump lips lightly press against mine.  
“You are such a beautiful slut” he praises, “now be a good slut and undress me and suck my cock” he instructs.  
Without replying to his dirty words; I gulp and raise my trembling hands to his chest. I slip my fingers over his shoulders and remove his jacket. I then place my hands under his shirt and feel up his body as I let the shirt collect itself as I lift my arms. With his shirt gone I feel my way down to his rippled black skinny jeans. I slowly undo his button and zipper and remove his pants and boxers. I hear him step out of them and kick them off somewhere.  
I lower myself on my knees, steadying myself by holding his hips. I felt his hardness brush against my face. I take a moment to mentally prepare myself as he know I don’t particularly like oral sex. He thankfully gives me those few moments. I encircled the base of his half hard cock with my fingers and open my mouth to take him in carefully. I began to suck slowly back and forth, taking him deeper each time. My tongue swiping his sensitive organ and flicking its head. I hear Chanyeol’s groans as his legs start to shake. His hands entangling themselves in my now loose hair. I move faster in hopes this will end quickly. The hands laced in my hair push my head back and I release him with a pop.  
“Behave slut” he warns. He places himself back in my mouth and I suck him once more, taking him in deeply as he controls the pace. I try best to pleasure my fiancé knowing that it’s not only myself in this relationship. I take him deeper and deeper to bring him closer to his release. I moan as I suck him in letting the vibrations increase his pleasure. His hand grip my face and yank me back to pull me forward again, his hips thrusting into my awaiting mouth. Suddenly I am pulled from his now fully hard dick.  
“Not yet you little cock slut, I’m not ready to finish yet” he says with ragged breaths. I hope he was pleased with my efforts but right now I could do with a good fucking like I’ve wanted for quite some time now. I love him I do and I am excited for whatever he has planned but can’t he do that after my need for him is released.   
“What is going through your pretty little brain, slut?” he asks. For as much as he wanted to sound totally dominant there is still the undertone of love and a genuine care about my wellbeing. Or it is that we have known and loved each other for so long now I can trust he won’t do anything so completely out of my comfort zone.  
“Did I please you?” I pant still trying to regain my breath, “enough to give me a fucking of a life time” I smirk. I heard a brief chuckle and grab my chin.  
“Soon” he says. I feel is hands under my arms and he lifts me to stand unsteadily. I lean into him wrapping my arms around his waist. He removes me from his waist and finally removes his white shirt. I stand there bare and blindfolded before him. I gulp nervously, he has seen me naked so many times. He has touched and licked every crevice of my body but I still get self-conscious around him. I guess it stems from the millions of females out there hoping to be in the position I am now. Knowing that any girl would throw themselves for the chance to bed him and some of those girls being much prettier than myself.  
“I love you so much” he barely whispers in my ear, “get on the bed” says stepping back and saying clearly. I follow his instructions, and blindly make my way to this side of our bed, carefully getting on and lying on my back. I let my muscles and stress release as I relax on our bed. My core steadily getting wetter with the unknown.  
I felt the bed dip and Chanyeol sit beside me, his hands gently and teasingly roaming my body. Steadily settling into the role of slut I let myself enjoy the sensation. God, I thought I was desperate for him before but now I needed him more than water and food hell life itself. My nipples are so hard that they are starting hurt and my pussy so wet I am sure he has noticed what this is doing to my frantic body. Still I wanted him to dominate me no matter how much I wanted him, this role play was exciting and new. I decide to take whatever he gives and make sure he gets all the pleasure he seeks.  
Chanyeol disappears for a brief moment and returns, stretching my arms above my head. I feel the soft fabric of my… well his discarded shirt tie around my wrists and then to the bed.  
“You are so fucked” he states and I moan in response. YES!!!! Finally.   
“I need to step out for a moment” he says, “keep quiet and be a good little slut. If you don’t I will know and you will remain untouched for the rest of the night, understood?” he warns.  
“I understand” I whine. The thought of not being able to release nearly brought me to tears.  
“Very well” he pinches me left nipple, “before I return I want to think about all the things I could do to you” he teases as I let out a sob and nod my head. He gives me a quick closed mouth kiss and disappears.  
Chanyeol POV  
I pretended to leave the room and watched my soon-to-be wife squirm trying to break free. I saw a slight sheen of sweat cover her body making her more delectable. I have wanted to do this so long and secretly I knew the Exodus album would get her worked up; that and me accidently on purpose butt dialling her using the most sexiest voice I could must and spoke pretending not to know she was listening and touching herself. Although walking into the house with her so emotionally raw was a wonderful surprise. I love seeing Belle in my clothing it suits her perfectly. I finally left to go to the kitchen and get a cup filled with ice. Dominating my wifey is going to feel so good. I just wish I had given her some warning it was coming then again having her completely oblivious was such a turn on.  
I return to the bedroom to find Belle’s mouth parted slightly as she licks her swollen lips, her back arched perfectly trying to get out of her restraint. I smirk sucking an ice cube and admiring the beauty that is my beloved, my penis hardening further thinking of the ways of making her crumble further. Still grinning I silently walk to the side of our bed.  
“You won’t get free, I tied it pretty well” I announced making my presence known. She jumped instantly completely ignorant to me entering the room.  
“Channie, please” he whines cutely.  
“Patience slut” 

Belle’s POV  
Fuck he is dragging this out.  
“If I didn’t love you so much you wouldn’t be able to get away with this you fucking sexy bastard” I replied unable to remain submissive. He chuckles and slaps my thigh. I moan in response unable to do anything else.  
My body felt like it was aflame like Chanyeol had the ability create fire. My pussy felt so hot and wet and in need a long hard Chanyeol dick to satisfy it. I felt his hands on my ankles, lifting them slightly in the air, pulling them further apart. He took the left leg and started kissing from my foot to my thigh slowly removing the soft fabric of his long socks. He repeated the process with my other leg. His soft touches and kisses felt wonderful. When he stopped caressing my legs; my thoughts went to my exposed sex. I felt totally at his mercy and frustratingly loving every second of it.  
Suddenly I feel his hand beneath my head, lifting me as I felt the freezing cold ice enter my mouth his hot lips sealing it in; his tongue moving it about as we fight for an icy dominance. Once the ice melted Channie released me from his fiery lips.   
“You’re such a hot slut, this should cool you then” he made no sound but the feeling of a cold glass touching my knee slowly moving towards my aching pussy. I could hear the ice rattle in the glass then silence once more. Next thing I know an ice cube is shoved into my heat.   
“CHANNIE… FUCK” I yell in surprise and pleasure.  
“You can’t cum until I tell you too” he instructs. I buck my hips upwards enjoying the feeling of his finger wriggling the ice inside of me quickly melting. Indeed the ice cooled my burning insides. Eventually it melted and the water dripped out of my pussy.  
“Dear GOD” I scream as another ice piece and two finger are pushed inside me. I buck against his fingers wishing for more as I pull on my restraint. I quickly felt his lips locked with mine again; I gave up all fight too distracted with his fingers and another melting ice cube. Whining the moment his fingers leave my core his tongue slips in my mouth and I continue to struggle wanting to hold him so close to feel him with my own hands. It angered and aroused me to no end.  
He released me of out tongue war and positioned himself between my spread legs. He stroked my legs sensually from my ankles all the way to her pussy teasing me endlessly and oh so slowly.  
“Fuck you Channie, when I get my hands on you will die once I take what I want from you” I growl.  
“I am doing this because I love you”  
“If you loved me you would fuck me” I sob in frustration and pleasure.  
Chanyeol lays above me his cock rubbing against my core; his mouth covering mine again in a deep and slow kiss as his elbows hold him up. The weight of him on me and pulsing heat of his dick was erotic to say the least as he kissed me. Distracting me from my need momentarily as we enjoyed this moment. He moved slightly and I moaned as he again stroked my blindfolded face. I never thought my lust would get to the extreme level it is now feeling a tremor after tremor wreak havoc on my overstimulated body. His mouth leaving mine to leave wet and hard kisses down my neck hitting a spot he knows only too well to keep me riled up. I moan shamelessly arching higher than before pushing my head so deep into the pillow.  
Suddenly a bright light is blinding me as I try to blink it away our bedroom slowly coming into vision.  
“Channie what’s going on? Why did you stop?” I ask concerned.  
“Nothing love I just want to see your gorgeous face as I penetrate. I want to see you unravel before me. I want you to see the pleasure you me bring when I fill you so full of my cum I wouldn’t be surprised you became pregnant” he states looking at me with so much love and lust.  
Chanyeol gave me a quick kiss before he pressed his head against the constant stream that is my sex. I spread my legs further apart as he slowly presses further in. He stills as he has all of himself seated inside of me. He waited a brief moment looking me in the eyes waiting for permission to continue.  
“Fuck… Channie please move… god just move” he grins widely.  
“Ok your god will move now” I throw him a sarcastic look.  
He fucked me gently but steadily his penis only going half in watching me whimper desperately for more. I arched up into his light thrusts trying to get more of him when he suddenly ramps up his speed and pushes more of himself in. I close my eyes, my mouth open trying to get some oxygen into my shocked system.  
“Want more babe?” he asks.  
“Yes… please… yes” I whimper.  
“Tell me how much you want me” he says his voice lowering so incredibly; I moaned at the sound of his voice.  
“So much babe… so fucking much… I love you… harder please” I reply. My whole body felt like it was twitching out of control. The shirt pulling harshly against my over-heated and sweaty skin rubbing my aching wrists in the worst and best way.  
“I need to cum” I moan.  
“Hold it, my love” and I tried to do as he says. My teeth gritting and my head moving from side to side uncontrollably.  
I push back at the large cock invading me more, stretching me widely, until I resisted no longer. He moved one leg over his shoulder as our lips lock for a sloppy kiss. The angle change hitting my spot so exact I screamed in ecstasy as he moved faster than before. I continued to whimper supressing the urge to cum immediately, my ability to hold back weakening every thrust into my g-spot.   
“Yeol… I can’t…” I cry.  
“Do it my love” he says, “cum my little slut” he continues thrusting into me so deep matching the depth of his voice.  
“Belle” he groans. Suddenly he pulls out stopping me from reaching that ultimate goal. I begin to cry from shock and desperation at what’s being taken from me. Chanyeol started up again hammering me, in and out, smooth then rough whilst I am unable to grab the love of my life. I need to touch him to push him so much deeper. Fuck being tied up. My breasts are bouncing all over the place as Channie takes a nipple into his mouth nipping and sucking so hard I thought they may actually produce milk. Every pulse inside of me had me gasping for air like all the oxygen had left the room. Every nerve of mine so active and shocking to my system increasing the pleasure making me so sensitive.   
“OH FUCK… CHANYEOL YOU SEXY BASTARD… YES… OH… UGH” I couldn’t help but yell as he once again found my g-spot. I was thrashing about the place losing all pride and self-control. I climax unexpected and with no warning my body finally unable to hold back the release it had been denied. My vision goes blank as I scream Chanyeol’s name so loud I’m sure all of Seoul can hear me. I couldn’t care less as I have the best orgasm of my life. I slump as Chanyeol releases himself filling me to the brink and then some. Shit he wasn’t kidding.  
My handsome fiancé finally released me from his tied shirt probably ruined from the insane amount of pulling I did. He pulled out and lay beside me as I gasped for air. Once calm I wrap myself around Chanyeol cuddling into his chest taking in his scent and all that is my love.  
“I love you” he said simply.  
“I love you too… always” I reply.  
“Was I ok?” he questions going back to his dorky self.  
“I feel so good and satisfied. I wanted that more than I thought I would. But babe you should keep those moans on for me. No more moaning for your albums” I whine. He laughs his whole chest shaking.  
“Babe you know I can’t control that but I will keep it in mind” he pecks my lips, “maybe I should make you an album of all my deep sexy moans” I groan in response.  
“Are you trying to kill me? Exodus was hard enough to survive. I swear if you get me pent up like that again I will hurt you” I playfully hit his chest as I continues to laugh.  
I yawn loudly and unintentionally as I snuggle closer.  
“Sleep my one and only. I promise to keep you satisfied for the rest of our long life together” he kisses my forehead.

Chanyeol’s POV  
I press a soft kiss to my sleepy soon-to-be-wife. That day not coming fast enough. I sincerely wish to keep my promise even with a mental schedule she everything to me. I couldn’t have found a better life partner. I gently grab the blanket and cover ourselves as I slowly fall into slumber. God I missed her.


	2. Chanyeol's Revenge

It had been a few weeks since Chanyeol had surprisingly dominated me and quite frankly as much as I enjoyed it; he was the one that was supposed to be punished for his crimes of being too sexy for my body to handle. With his promotions still ongoing I decided to really delve deep and come up with a diabolical plan to get revenge. Every time I think about it I get giddy. With his group’s third win of M.Net Countdown the boy’s had planned a celebratory party back at their dorms for all SM artists and as a non-celeb girlfriend it had become my duty to make the preparations. I didn’t mind setting up the dorm and preparing everything it gave me the perfect time to set up hubby’s punishment without the prying eyes of ever curious Exo members. Although I will have to figure out a cryptic way of telling Baekhyun of not entering Chanyeol and his shared room. Oh well I’ll think about later. I check the time after making my final preps to the dorm and hubby’s bed and quickly get ready.   
I finish with just enough time to make it to the front door when it smashes open and the once silent apartment is bombarded with screaming and hollering. I wait patiently for Exo and guests to enter before my eyes immediately spotting Chanyeol entering last. I quickly jump into his arms.  
“Ugh, hey baby” he whispers in my ear, holding me in his arms.  
“Congratulations” I peck him on the lips.  
“Thank you, I missed you” I say turning that peck into a gentle kiss.  
“Yah Chanyeol let go of unnie and Belle stoping kissing hyung” Sehun whines.  
“Yah dongsaeng, don’t you have guests to look after” I retort playfully as Chanyeol puts me down and takes my hand.  
“Yeah I want attention” Taemin joins and fake pouts as I chuckle. Quite a few SM artists had turned up consisting of Girl’s Generation, SHINee, TVXQ, f(x) and few more whom I haven’t spent a lot of time with. This party should get interesting. An hour or so into the party all the speeches had been made and formalities out of the way and people were sufficiently intoxicated and or distracted, I quickly find Baekhyun and pull him and Taeyeon aside making sure Channie doesn’t notice.   
“Baekie, Tae unnie can I ask a huge favour” I ask quietly.  
“Sure what is it?” Taeyeon says.  
“Um, well” I blush, “could baekie sleep in your dorms tonight or find another room to sleep in, please” I can barely look them in the eyes. They both look at each other and laugh loudly. I stand there totally embarrassed.  
“Why is that?” Baekhyun asks with a smirk on his face.  
“I don’t care if you do or don’t but I warn you, you may see something you don’t want to” I retort.  
“Fine, fine. Oh darling girlfriend of mine; may I stay in your room tonight?” he turns to Taeyeon.  
“Why is that my handsome boyfriend” she smiles widely.  
“I think I will be taking up Belle’s idea and stealing my other half for some much needed TLC” he says confidently.   
“When you put it like that how can I refuse” she replies in the same tone. Those too are so cute together; all mischievous and lovey dovey.   
“Thank you so much” I hug them both blushing madly but smiling all the same.  
“What’s with the hugging?” Chanyeol questions hugging me from the back. I freeze momentarily.  
“Nothing sweetie just sharing the love”  
“You can’t share that, you can only love me” he whines cutely.  
“Oh trust me buddy there will be plenty of that” Baekhyun jests. I stare at him trying to signal not to tell Chanyeol. I think he gets the point and directs Taeyeon and himself in another direction both giving me ‘I know what you’re about to do smiles’. I sigh and lean into Channie’s embrace.  
“What’s up my love?” he asks. I worry how he knows my emotions so well.  
“Nothing, it’s just been a long day” I turn around and give him a proper hug letting his warmth and scent consume me. I swear he is better than comfort food and I love my ice cream.  
“Could you guys please stop with all the affection” Jongin whines, Sehun in tow frowning much the same.  
“Don’t be jealous, just because you don’t have a significant other” I counter.  
“I would if it weren’t for the saesang fans. It makes it hard to find women who are genuinely interested in me” he complains.  
“Oh, trust me there are plenty of genuinely interested females you are just too blind to see them”  
“What do you mean? Not all of us are as lucky as Chanyeol and you” he says as Sehun puffs.  
“1. You are still so young enjoy it and 2. You are still blinded by all the ‘they only want me cause I am the famous dancing sex machine Kai”  
“She’s got you pinned” Sehun adds holding back a laugh.  
“What do you know?” he elbows the younger who frowns and storms away.  
“You can have the same as Chanyeol and I when you find the right girl; she may be closer than you think” I impart some wisdom and pat him on the shoulder.  
“Yeah, yeah” he sighs and walks off.  
“Kids these days” I state looking Chanyeol in the eyes. He just smiles in return.  
“Sweetie do you think I could steal you for a while?” I ask.  
“I have all the time in the world” he replies.   
“Great, I have a present in your room for you”   
“Oh, will I like this gift?” he wriggles his eyebrows like the perv he is.  
“I don’t know; I guess you will have to find out” I say and grab his wrist and take him into his shared bedroom at the end of the corridor.   
Once inside I quickly close the door and press hubby against it as he lets out a grunt. I gently run my fingers through his hair and pull his head down into a rough kiss.  
“Tonight you are mine” I say as we break for air, “now get undressed” I command. Chanyeol pauses for a moment and then does as he is told. Slowly he lifts his shirt revealing his lean and a tad sweaty baby abs. I lick my lips in appreciation as the shirt rises over his perky nipples and finally off so I can marvel at his half naked body. He isn’t the most buff man in the world but I don’t care he is 100% gorgeous to me.  
“Now your pants” I continue to demand.  
“Yes, boss” he mock salutes me. You won’t be so cocky later on with what I have planned for you; I think. I smirk as I watch him take off his belt, unbuttoning his very tight ripped jeans and sliding the zipper down to reveal red boxers. I chuckle finding the colour fitting with the mood. Finally removing his jeans I signal for his boxer’s too.   
“But you are fully clothed?” he whines.  
“Don’t worry baby, I won’t be for too much longer” I retort.  
As he stands there naked before me, I admire his long fit legs attached to delicious hips and his mini butt. Circling him I spank his ass and enjoy the gasp escaping his mouth.  
“What are you up to?” he questions, his voice a little raspy.  
“All in good time” I whisper in his ear, I feel him shiver as I rub my hands over his torso from behind.  
I make my way to his front and undress before him revealing my see-through purple bra and matching underwear. Suddenly I am swept into a heated kiss his hands grasping my plump booty. He is marrying a western girl; curves come with the territory and damn how I love how appreciates it. I let my body jump and wrap my legs around him as he walks us to the bed; he throws me down and jumps on top of me all air escaping my lungs.  
“Oh god Channie, you’re so heavy” I state.  
“You like it” he says and he knows that I do. I chuckle and kiss him wrapping my legs around his bony waist again holding him to me tightly. He juts his hips against mine and I moan at the friction. Mouth open he lunges his tongue inside and we begin a tongue war. Whilst he is distracted with winning our mini battle I manage to flip us over. I smile into our kiss and raise his arms above his head. I break out kiss and begin nipping at his smooth jaw lowering to his neck and smelling the scent of his deodorant, sweat, musk and something so uniquely his. I wish I could bottle it to spray on my pillow when he is gone for lengthy periods for work. I lean up and look at him.  
“What?” he asks breathlessly.  
“I want to just kiss and lick you from head to toe” I confess. I notice his cheeks redden a tiny bit; Channie goes to move his hands to my hips when I stop him.  
“Hold your hands above your head and grasp the head board sweetie” I command again. He pauses again but sees my ‘I mean business’ stare and does as told.  
“Such a good boy” I coo as he stares at me questioningly. Without saying a word I reach into the side draw where I hid the toys of my diabolical revenge plan. I quickly grab the handcuffs and attach them to Chanyeol’s wrists and headboard. When he feels the cold metal touch his warm skin he begins to struggle.  
“Ugh uh baby. Tonight you are mine to do with. Stop struggling and enjoy my present” I say.  
“You crazy sexy woman release me”  
“Oh, does my hubby not like being tied up. Well now you know how I feel, so suffer baby. Or enjoy it; I know you will” I lick his earlobe for effect. I feel him comply slowly letting the situation fully sink in.  
“I’ve never seen you so kinky my love?” he says smirking.  
“Keep smirking sweetheart you won’t be for long” I retort, reaching into the night stand letting my chest rub against him as I grab the cute pink bunny sleeping eye mask. I gaze into his eyes and quickly peck him on the lips as I put the mask over his eyes and chuckle. He wriggles again unable to see and complains.   
“Babe, what brought this on? Please remove the mask” he pleads.  
“You look so fuck-able all tied and blindfolded. If only you could see yourself” I get off him and find my phone and return to my lover. I straddle him and grind my sex against his hard sex as I set up the camera. I grind harder and watch him gasp as I take the photo moaning a little.  
“W-what was that?” he asks.   
“Oh nothing much” I reply putting the phone away. I couldn’t have chosen a better night for this as I hear music being turned up and cheering noises masking my movements preventing him from guessing my plans.   
I take out two purple scarves and tie his ankles to the end of the bed.  
“Babe I am seriously getting worried” he squirms.  
“I can’t wait to lick you from head to toe”  
“You said that already” he deadpans.  
“Did I? Oh well I can’t wait to hear you moan and squirm beneath me; like your voice does to me on an everyday basis. Baby this is revenge” I enlighten him. I take a moment to appreciate the plan I had thought of become a reality before me.  
I move to his side on all fours watching him trying to figure out what I will do. After some time and his struggles die down I approach him letting him feel me so close to his face. I begin to suck and nibble his lips down to his neck. I move to his ear lobe and bite it making sure not to do it too harshly. I notice Chanyeol’s breathing quicken and hear his heartbeat kick up a notch. A deep moan escapes his lips and my tongue returns to his neck, sucking hard enough to make marks claiming him as mine for all to see and kiss it better. I revel in the vulnerability of Chanyeol spread across his bed completely at my mercy.   
“What do I see here Channie? Your cock is so hard for me and can you hear yourself moan. I am getting so wet just hearing your enticing voice. It’s taking all my strength not to fuck you on the spot babe”.   
“I could if you would remove the blindfold” he replies.  
“Nah ugh”  
Excruciatingly slowly I nibble along his jawline until I reach his slightly stubbly jaw and I bite; making him jump. Well as much as he can being tied up. I stop all movement and watch his body settle down. I find myself staring at his slightly swollen parted lips that all his enticing moans escape from. Those plump lips that never cease to bring all sorts of wonderful emotions. I let my tongues slip between his parted lips tasting him briefly before withdrawing. Chanyeol’s head raises in response trying to kiss me.  
Chanyeol has always been my undoing; I don’t think I have ever really resisted him in my life. I am always swept away by his presence and words and utter confidence in us. I have never been this so in control of another being in my life and frankly it is killing me not relent and let him have his way with me. I want to him to remember this night, this punishment. I want show my hubby that I can take care of his needs, his fantasies (no matter what they are).  
“Please let me go” I hear him whimper.  
“Nope, your punishment is going to last until we are both sweating messes, completely sexually exhausted we can barely move” I reply.  
“As good as that sounds; I want to touch and see you” he tries to sweet talk.  
I reply by kissing him deeply my tongue playing with his. I let him lick his way into my mouth and enjoy the feel of it caressing mine. All too soon I pull gently pull away and end the kiss nibbling his lower lip.  
I remove myself from hubby’s side and stand beside the bed; not before I run my long finger nails scratch down his exposed under arm down to his armpit. I watch him twist about at the slight touch causing his skin to grow goose bumps. Liking the reaction very much I continue to lower my fingers down his ribs then up to his nipple; circling it ever so gently but not properly touching it. Teasing him a little. I hear him whine as his nipple hardens and I decide to reward his groans with grazing my tongue, sucking it, enjoying his reactions as his back arks up into my mouth silently asking for more. Not that he could say much as he continuously moans beneath my warm mouth. I quickly lean over and repeat the same treatment to his other nipple, just to watch his reactions.  
“You look at you, groan like a bitch in heat Chanie baby. One would think I would have you tied up and obedient” I tease.  
“That’s because you do” he points out.  
“I hope they do. You are mine Chanyeol. No one else’s. I don’t like sharing my belongings. You know that” I explain.  
“No one said you weren’t”  
“I know. Oh, how your body loves this, your cock is so hard and standing tall. It’s so tempting to just suck you dry right now but patience is a virtue Channie and while you took all that was virtuous about me. You know the saying ‘all good things come to those you wait’ and I know you love waiting” I continue to tease.  
I remove my bra and lean over my soon to be husband and let my perky nipples brush against his chest as I lean over to quickly peck his lips again. I see him pull against his restraints desperate to break free. I bite his collar bone to remind him I am in control tonight.  
I stand up right again and return to letting my fingers caress his skin; watching as his breath harshly intakes and slowly releases. My fingers circle his baby abs, down to his hip and around his throbbing and angry looking cock. I finally reach his legs and let my nails rub against his inner thigh leaving red marks. I return my way up barely caressing his balls.   
“I want to taste you so bad, my lover” I tell him honestly. My barely existent underwear has soaked through with my arousal. I take a few steps back and remove the flimsy material. To prove his isn’t the only one suffering I return to the bed and straddle my gentle giant and feel him become stiff underneath me. My knees lightly squeeze his waist. I lean forwards and let my pussy rubs against his cock my nipples touching his.  
With our bodies lying flat against each other perfectly, I kiss Chanyeol hard and desperate. I rock myself up and down on his hard cock, letting our moans escape into our heated kiss. I can feel both of our heart beating quickly in sync with excitement and frustration. Wanting more friction I rub harder against him slowly losing myself in the feeling. I simply have to scoot a couple inches and we could end this all now. It’s tempting and the frustration is becoming unbearable especially with Chanyeol moaning all sorts; his voice not helping at all.  
Before I lose all sanity and go against my plans I quickly remove myself from the bed.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Chanyeol groans in frustration, “come back here and finish this, Belle”.  
I stand back and watch you mumble in anger as sweat drips off his body making his skin glisten deliciously in the moonlight. I walk over to his mini fridge in the corner of the room and pull out the cup of ice I had prepared. I turn my head to see how he is doing; he is struggling to decipher my movements. I watch his confused face and notice his body slowly becoming slack as he relaxes. I grab the cup and return to him, placing the cup on the side table. I gently peck him all over his face and jaw enjoying him twitch.  
I climb between his legs, my hands massaging his ankles, his calves then to his delicious thighs. I can feel his muscles slowly release pressure under my strong hands as he Chanyeol groans becoming slack in the bed. As the tension in his legs release I find a new target for my eager hands and move them to his lower stomach and hips; making sure to avoid his most sensitive areas.  
“Baby please touch me already” he asks sounding slightly defeated.  
I decide to reward him a little and add my mouth with my fingers. He tastes as good as he smells with my face near his re-awakening cock. I move closer and closer to his awaiting member as his moaning becomes louder; Channie becomes more fidgety hoping for my mouth to connect somewhere much needed. Giving up I let my fingers run under his balls as I notice pre cum leaking from his fully erect and throbbing cock. While gently holding his balls in my hand, my tongue runs from his base to the tip where I finally get a little taste of what's to come. 

I lick and twirl my tongue quickly around him as I release him, I let hubby feel me reach over to the side table.   
“It’s getting a bit hot in hear?” I state as he nods furiously.   
I place an ice cube in my mouth and let it cool my mouth. When it melts I swallow the cool water wetting my throat. I grab his aching cock and put it into my mouth. The cold ice cube I just swallowed envelopes him in an icy blanket. A hiss escapes his mouth as I suck ever so slowly, moving my head up and down. I make my way to the top and lick the tip and engulf him again.  
Once the coolness leaves my mouth I release Channie with a pop and place another ice cube inside. This time I engulf him with the ice cube sending all sorts of shocks through his body as he jolts and groans so loudly. His cock convulses and a load of hot cum mixed with the melting ice fill my mouth as I try to swallow fast enough; taken completely by surprise.  
“Belle I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to cum so early” he apologises.  
“It’s ok Chanyeol, I shouldn’t of strung you along for so long” I place the melting ice on the side table again and straddle him. I let my ragged breath breeze against his neck as we both settle our bodies settle.   
“It was amazing baby”  
“I hope you liked your present?” I ask a little nervous.  
“I loved it”  
“Good there is more to come. I need my release now. I can’t wait to feel you in me Channie” I say and undo his leg restraints.  
“Release me so I can pleasure you babe. I have been punished enough let me help” he pleads.   
I remove his mask as I re-straddled his lower legs and rocked back and forth feeling his flaccid cock slowly awaken; making sure he could feel how wet I was for him. As I kept rocking I could feel his arousal beneath me as his moans started to get louder mingling with mine.  
“You are such a good boy Chanyeol getting all hard again for me” I smile and flatten my hands on his lower abdomen.  
Deciding that it was my time for pleasure I escalate my gyrating to increase both our stimulation. He gasps loudly pulling once more on the handcuffs. I can feel him become fully erect again and I moan so loud it shocked both of us. In sync we look towards the bedroom door to make sure no-one heard.  
“Did you lock the door?” I ask.  
“No, did you?” he replies.   
“Crap” we say in unison and then laugh. This is going to be interesting.  
Returning to the current situation I continue to work my pelvis around searching desperately for the right angle. Once found I quickly lower myself onto Chanyeol’s long hard erection. I can’t help but scream at his size. Fuck it hurts.  
“Belle, did you stretch at all?” he asks between grasps. I can only shake my head in a no.  
“Dear god, Belle” he scolds, “you are going to be in so much pain” he continues.  
“That’s ok, you can make it all feel better” I assure.   
I close my eyes and place my hands on his on either side of his face. I begin to ride him slowly, letting my body adjust as he places pecks on my neck reaching to my awaiting lips. We remain like that for a while basking in each other’s warm and enjoying the build-up of pleasure.   
As the pain subsides I quicken my pace; leaning back so I can arch my back. I glance down at Channie’s face, hearing his breathing, I knew we both wouldn’t last much longer. Chanyeol locks his feet into the bed and thrusts upwards hitting my g-spot so hard I see stars and moan so loud I am surprised no-one has come in here to check on us. I smile at him.  
“Honey let me go, you are getting tired” he says.  
“Punishment” is all I can wheeze out.  
“I know and I have learnt my lesson”  
“Hubby I can’t… anymore… I need you” I whine unable to properly think. I grab the key and unlock his cuffs.  
Once freed Chanyeol immediately raises from his spot on the bed grips my hips and pulls me against him; grabbing the back of my neck and pushing me into a deep and desperate kiss. We both sigh. It doesn’t last long as he spins me around manoeuvring my hands onto the head board; before I can process what is actually happening he slides inside me from behind. I hear him groan as I am filled and god it sounds irresistible. I revel in the feeling of his hard stomach pressed against my lower back as a deep breath escapes my lips.  
Chanyeol slowly kissed along my neck leaving me a trembling mess.  
"You make the sexiest sounds" he said against the back of my neck.  
"Do I?" I pressed down harder against his hips, smiling at the way his breath caught.   
Chanyeol smoothed his hands up my spine and leaned over me, giving me a deep thrust. All sorts of sensations filled my mind and body; we had never had sex like this before. I grip the head board like my life depended on it as he chuckles. He clutches my hips with a vice like grip that I know will bruise and begins to thrust hard, making me scream. The pounding I am taking pushes me closer to the top of the bed, I lose all strength in my arms and my top half falls to the bed. I try to focus on the sensation of his cock sliding into me as I beg him to continue. The feeling of his fingers digging into my hips only add to the pleasure of his deep thrusts.  
Not content with pounding me into oblivion Channie moves his hand between my legs and rubs me; this wasn’t going to be dragged out. I barely manage to keep myself up with my elbows and push my hips back matching his strength. We both lose ourselves into the intense pleasure of it all and continue to moan and scream not caring about the unlocked door and the heap of party-goers outside. His thrusts became shallow, more frequent, and left me desperate for oxygen.   
“Channie… I am so close… please” I cry.  
“Fuck Belle… what are you doing to me?” he asks rhetorically. Well I hope because I have no answer at present.  
He presses harder between my thighs, rubbing me faster until I cannot hold back the frantic to release. I push back as hard as I can and clench as tightly as I encourage him to end this. Chanyeol’s pace doesn’t slow for a second as his large hands death grip my hips so, so hard and he came letting out the loudest cry I have ever heard from him. It had taken me seconds to join him in probably the best orgasm of my life.  
When he finally stopped shallowly thrusting I collapsed on the bed. Totally exhausted as my heart beat felt like it would explode from my chest. I turn my head as Chanyeol falls to the side and I manage to re-adjust my body into lying over his. He lifts my head and stares me in the eyes until our breaths calm down. The bond we had only gotten stronger. He kept looking at me as I start to blush; what is he thinking?  
“I love you so much. Have I ever told you that?” he says.  
“Yes, all the time” I state.   
“Good because it’s true” he smiles and we fall into another silence.  
Suddenly he presses his lips onto mine as his fingers entwine themselves in my messy hair his thumbs brushing my cheeks. I let my eyes close in bliss as I sigh into his lips. Our kiss wasn’t hard and messy; it was soft and reassuring. Our mouths moving slowly against one another. One of his arms moving to my lower back pulling me into his embrace and I all too willingly let myself get sucked in.  
“There you two are… oh dear god. What the fuck are you guys doing?” Chen says crashing through the door, surprising Chanyeol and I. He obviously thinking clearly now quickly covers our bodies with a blanket shielding my naked form from his troll like band member.  
“Isn’t it obvious now go away” he chuckles a little annoyed.  
“What about everyone else out here having a super fun time?” Chen questions.  
“I see them every day at work, they won’t miss me. Now can you go I have some unfinished business” he growls.  
“Hyung, did you find the….” Sehun asks stopping in the door way.  
“CHEN” Chanyeol yells.  
“Whatever, let’s go Sehun” he grabs the youngest.  
“My poor virgin eyes” he fake cries.  
“At least they were covered when you turned up” Chen said closing the door.  
“Where were we?” Chanyeol faces me.  
“Sleeping I hope. God I am tired”  
“Care to explain”  
“Nope”  
“Belle” he warns.  
“Last time you dominated me when I wanted to do it. So I decided to get revenge. You liked it right?” I bury my face into his chest.  
“Yes but next time how about I blindfold you”  
“Umm… how about next time we make sweet slow love seeing as the next time we will get some proper alone time is our wedding night” I suggest.  
“Or we can do that. We should practice for our wedding night. Don’t want it to be horrible now do we” I punch his chest playfully.  
“Yah, go to sleep” I scold.  
“How can I; when you are so sexy and warm beside me and the music is so loud”   
“Get over it” I say nuzzling further.  
“Good night wifey” he says and kisses my forehead.  
“Good night hubby” I reply pecking his chest.  
I can’t believe the wedding is only a few weeks away. It still feels like we only met yesterday not a year and a half ago. I silence my thoughts as I fall asleep to the light snores of my soon to be husband as exhaustion takes over.


End file.
